


gen z solidarity (a.k.a cheek touch boys and friends)

by consistently_inconsistent (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 2000 line are seniors, 2001 line are juniors, 2002 line are sophomores, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Texting, all of them may pop in n out, but for now this is it, but they're the only 4th gen gg i stan so like???, but this is primarily gen z solidarity, chensung + innie are everyones babies, etsblish renlu yeonbin kaihyungyu and hyunbinlix, i just realised how dispraportionate the 2000 line to 2001 and 2002 line ration is, i might add treasure later for big 4 solidarity, i try ok, idk man they have big baby energy, idk??, its the gen z skz x txt x nct chat fic all of you wanted, may mention itzy because girl groups are great, mostly like 0 angst, text-fic, woot woot early 2000s kids lets go, yay!!!, yes even kai and taehyuns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: australia-boo: personally i think me jaemin beomgyu and felix could steal all ur mansaustralia-boo: plus chenle because uwuaustralia-boo: the five of us should datejaemie oliver: imagine the powerbeomgyuwu: hyunjin your brain is just!!!beomgyuwu: incredible!!!!feetlicks: im down we just gotta let changbin down gentlyaustralia-boo: don't worry i'll do itmoominjun: ummoominjun: i can't tell whether they're joking or notlame jisung: honestly they're my best friends and i can't eitherpresident lele: as presidentpresident lele: i now pronounce hyunjin hyung, felix hyung, jaemin hyung, beomgyu and ipresident lele: as the nations official power couplepresident lele: suck it commonerscool jisung: i hate this goddamn family
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	gen z solidarity (a.k.a cheek touch boys and friends)

**Author's Note:**

> 2000 line (seniors)  
> jenojaem/rum dad - jeno  
> jaemie oliver/wine mom - jaemin  
> moominjun/candace - renjun  
> ringdingdong - donghyuck  
> feetlicks/hufflepuff - felix  
> lame jisung/gryffindor - jisung h  
> australia-boo/slytherin - hyunjin  
> dandy/ravenclaw - seungmin  
> jin stan - soobin
> 
> 2001 line (juniors)  
> president lele - chenle  
> trotsky - jeongin  
> beomgyuwu - beomgyu
> 
> 2002 line (sophomores)  
> heuning jongin/heuning - heuning kai  
> taehyun(g)/kang - taehyun  
> cool jisung/park/juice-box babt/muggle - jisung p
> 
> more soon!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill alternate between main characters every chapter so yup!!!
> 
> todays main - jisung pwark! (because m in a chensung mood i cant help it)

**[2002 babies we pump up the jam- 3 participants]**

**\- taehyun kang, kai heuning, jisung park -**

**park:** hi my teen angst bullshit now has a body count

**park:** hint: it's from busan

  


**heuning:** nice heathers reference

**heuning:** but also excuse me did you murder our boyfriend

  


**kang:** dammit jisung he was the cute one

  


**heuning:** hey im cute!

  


**kang:** no ur hot thats why the girls like you

**kang:** gyu's cute thats why the bois like him

**kang:** im obviously the smart cool responsible charming nice kind funny entertaining intelligent one

**kang:** thats why the parents/students/teachers like me

  


**huening:**...

**huening:** fair enough

**huening:** anyway what did he do

  


**park:** OKAY

**park:** so you know how i took like junior math this year instead of the sophomore class cos im smart

**park:** well i share the class with beomgyu-hyung and youknowwho

  


**huening:** who?

  


**kang:** dumbass he's talking about [redacted]

**heuning:** oh [redacted] !!!

  


**park:** yes [redacted].

**park:** anyway so they sit next to each other in class okay and they're like closer than i thought they were

**park:** like they're as close as jeongin hyung and beomgyu hyung are which was like unexpected

**park:** and okay beomgyu-hyung was like telling [redacted] about how he could like easily get all the mans

**park:** he was like "[redacted] bro you're hella cute you could get like seniors and college kids and maybe cool juniors."

**park:** which is true but like after he said "cool juniors" and i shit you not

**park:** he shot me this evil ass, not at all subtle, highly suggestive look

**park:** that [redacted] didn't get only cos he was like rolling his eyes and he's a bit dumb okay

**park:** either way beomgyu hyung's dead prepare to become a couple instead of a throuple now

  


**kang:** ...

**kang:** wow i can't believe my boyfriends an actual evil genius

**kang:** like that man is just!!! woah!!!

**kang:** i could cry thats the fkn loml

  


**heuning:** sure yes i love beomgyu

**heuning:** but also i can't believe my boyfriend thinks park jisung is cool

  


**park:** wow thanks a lot

  


**heuning:** no problem :)

  


**kang:** don't worry jisung!

**kang:** we can teach you how to be like

**kang:** fun

  


**park:** HEY!

**park:** IM FUN

  


**heuning:** sure jan.

  


**kang:** whatever you say

**kang:** also kai that's a dead meme

  


**heuning:** no

  


**kang:** okay.

  


  


**park:** *cough* whipped *cough*

**park:** but also i never asked for this actual slander

**park:** some friends you are

**park:** i miss [redacted].

  


**kang:** you just said you met chenle last period

  


**heuning:** TAEHYUN YOU FOOL

**heuning:** we don't use [redacted]'s name in this group chat

**heuning:** jisung will die becuase he's actually fucking whipped

  


**kang:** SHIT I FORGOT

**kang:** *you just said you met [redacted] last period

  


**park:** idk whether i should laugh or cry

**park:** im going to different people for help yall suck

**heuning:** watch him go to nomin and get no help at all

**heuning:** they're more oblivious to each other than [redacted] is to you

  


**park:** ur not wrong

**park:** they call each other my literal mom and dad but protest every time we say they're married

  


**heuning:** park jisung: a bastard child

**heuning:** lmao can't relate my parents are married

  


**kang:** kai

**kang:** soobin hyung and yeonjun hyung are well

**kang:** not married

  


**heuning:** YES THEY ARE I WAS THE FLOWER BOY AT THEIR WEDDING

  


**park:** no, no you weren't

  


**kang:** no, no you weren't

**kang:** anyway

**kang:** anyone else wondering why the group name hasn't changed since 2016

**kang:** i get it boombayah was bomb queen lisa with that rap wow an actual bop

**kang:** but like you'd think we'd be over it by now like we'd change to chat to like

**kang:** 'here we come kicking the door?' or um 'we're foxy'?

**kang:** idk im trying to keep the blackpink lisa rap trend going

  


**heuning:** boo no one can ever get over boombayah that's like

**heuning:** the laws of feminism

  


**park:** did you just-

  


**heuning:** what u can quote heathers and get away with it but i can't paraphrase mean girls???

**heuning:** is this racism????

  


**kang:** kai ur whiter than all of us

  


**heuning:** FINE THEN

**heuning:** *mixed race-ism

  


**park:** ugh white people

  


**heuning:** PART WHITE!!11!!!1!!!!1!

  


  


  


**+++**

  


  


  


**[lee-park-na family - 3 participants]**

**\- jeno lee, jaemin na, jisung park -**

  


**juice-box baby:** kaihyun are bullying me on the gc and beomgyu hyung bullied me irl

  


**rum dad:** well

**rum dad:** did you deserve it?

  


**juice-box baby:** JeNo HyuNg theY wErE tALkiNg AboUt [redacted]!!!

**juice-box baby:** wait this isn't the maknae chat i can say his name

**juice-box baby: *** theY wErE tALkiNg AboUt ChEnLe

  


**wine mom:** ah the never ending chensung dilemma 

  


**rum dad:** don't they call themselves chenji?

  


**juice-box baby:** actually

**juice-box baby:** it's jichen-

  


**wine mom:** no

**wine mom:** chensung

**wine mom:** it will always be chensung

**wine mom:** im the mother what i say goes

  


**rum dad:** well

**rum dad:** fair enough

  


**juice-box baby:** um wh*pped

**juice-box baby:** but also can we get back to my fucking problem

  


**wine mom:** m sorry baby we have class in 2 minutes :(((

  


**rum dad:** yeah sung, AP bio isn't going to take itself

  


**juice-box baby:** wow since when were my parents this unhelpful

**juice-box baby:** guess i gotta take this to vodka aunt

**juice-box baby:** and if things get really bad ill have to go the cocktail cult

  


**rum dad:** um

**rum dad:** who? what?

  


**wine mom:** renjun

**wine:** and hyun-sung-lix-seung-in

  


**rum dad:** huh

**rum dad:** sure makes sense

**rum dad:** wait shit Mr. Moon's here gotta go jisungie have fun!

  


**juice-box baby:** i won't

**juice-box baby:** but thanks for the sentiment

  


**rum dad:** brat

  


  


  


+++

  


  


  


**[priavte chat]**

**[ren jun huang, jisung park]**

  


**ducky momo:** hyung

  


**candace:** jisung

  


**ducky momo:** how do i get a cool older boyfriend?

  


**candace:** first of all

**candace:** chenle is a) not cool

**candace:** b) barely older and

**candace:** c) not cool

  


**ducky momo:** ok your not wrong about the cool part

**ducky momo:** but he is a) cute

**ducky momo:** and i am a) weak

**ducky momo:** b) single and

**ducky momo:** c) in dire need of help

  


**candance:** wow i didn't know you knew how to do that

  


**ducky momo:** how to do what

  


**candace:** use 'dire' in a sentence

  


**ducky momo:** wow fuck you vodka aunt

  


**candace:** a) that's vodka aunt hyung to you

**candace:** b) what? 

  


**ducky momo:** well ur vodka aunt

**ducky momo:** jeno is rum dad and jaemin is wine mom

**ducky momo:** donghyuck is whiskey neighbour

**ducky momo:** im juice-box baby and chenle is cute

  


**candace:** what ur not going to give chenle a drink flavoured name 

  


**ducky momo:** there is one but it wasn't cute so i just call him muffin

  


**candace:** that's actually kinda sweet

**candace:** what does he call you

  


**ducky momo:** '(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ jisungie ♥'

  


**candace:** disgusting

**candace:** im eternally disappointed but not surprised

  


**ducky momo:** i kinda like it

  


**candace:** that's cos ur whipped

  


**ducky momo:** no

**ducky momo:** anyway help me get an older guy

  


**candace:** first of all never refer to chenle as an 'older guy' ever again he is literally the babiest baby fight me

**candace:** secondly the only so called 'older guy' experience i have is yukhie and he is literally the opposite of chenle

**candace:** yes they're both cute and chinese

**candace:** but that's about where the similarities stop

  


**ducky momo:** how about they're both also loud annoying

  


**candace:** fuck ur not wrong

**candace:** ok so they have like 3-4 things in common

**candace:** but also my dynamic with yukhie and ur dynamic with lele is very, very, very different

**candace:** like you guys have been best friends for the past 878766897086 years

**candace:** i met yukhie through mark like this year

**candace:** it's not exactly the same thing

  


**ducky momo:** i hate it when ur right

**ducky momo:** still ur smart please help

  


**candace:** maybe talk to my grade jisung he's like going through basically the same thing

  


**ducky momo:** omg yea that minho dude

  


**candace:** how do you know about minho he like graduated when you were in the ninth grade??

  


**ducky momo:** jeongin has very little resolve

  


**candace:** yea that checks out

**candace:** no wonder chenle knows all our grades secrets

  


  


  


+++

  


  


  


**[private chat - jisung han, jisung park]**

  


**pwark:** jisung hyung!

  


**hannie:** jisung child!

**hannie:** how may i be of assistance? 

  


**pwark:** ok so how are you planning to get minho hyung

  


**hannie:** excuse me

**hannie:** what

  


**pwark:** jeongin hyung can't keep secrets

  


**hannie:** fuck

**hannie:** that rat!

**hannie:** okay im going to add u to our seungsunghyunlix chat so you can get advice from more trusted people and i can rat out innie

  


**pwark:** excuse me what i just need like love advice?

**hannie:** yeah no you're definitely better off in the seungsunghyunlix gc

  


  


  


+++

  


  


  


*** _jisung han_ added _jisung park_ to 'Hogwarts'***

*** _jisung han_ changed _jisung park's_ name to 'muggle'***

**[Hogwarts - 5 participants]**

  


**hufflepuff:** um sung

**hufflepuff:** what

  


**slytherin:** i'm confused why is baby jisung here

  


**muggle:** hyung your guess is as good as mine

**muggle:** wait who's who

  


**gryffindor:** im jisung

**gryffindor:** felix is hufflepuff cos he's soft

**gryffindor:** seungmin is ravenclaw becuase he's seungmin

**gryffindor:** and hyunjin is slytherin because he's a snake

  


**slytherin:** he's not wrong

**slytherin:** but also jisung's gryffindor cos his st00pid

**slytherin:** anyway whats up why is jisung jr. here?

  


**gryffindor:** a) because he needs romantic advice or smthn

**gryffindor:** b) because jeongin's a rat

  


**ravenclaw:** well yeah he can't keep a secret but he's too cute to be rat

  


**gryffindor:** WAIT

**gryffindor:** YOU KNEW JEONGIN COULDN'T KEEP A SECRET???

  


**ravenclaw:** um yeah i thought it was common knowledge

  


**hufflepuff:** um

**hufflepuff:** NO!!!!!!

  


**slytherin:** it most definitely was not!!!

  


**gryffindor:** !!!!!!!!

  


**ravenclaw:** oh for real?

**ravenclaw:** oh shit is about to hit the fan

  


**gryffindor:** THIS KID KNOWS ABOUT MINHO

  


**muggle:** hi

  


**ravenclaw:** thats a big F

  


**gryffindor:** WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW

  


**muggle:** well he told all of us about the hyunbinlix scenario before yall were dating

**muggle:** like when felix hyung was somehow both pining and oblivious

**muggle:** like ik all the details on that and a bunch of other stuff

**muggle:** now can y'all like help me get an older mans? 

  


**hufflepuff:** i'm shook but also a nice person so ill help

**hufflepuff:** although personally i must chenle doesn't count as an 'older man' to anyone

**hufflepuff:** including you

**hufflepuff:** he's a baby

  


**muggle:** WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS CHENLE

  


**slytherin:** oh innie told us you liked him this one time

**slytherin:** wait

**slytherin:** we really should've known innie can't keep a secret huh

  


**ravenclaw:** yes

  


**muggle:** yes

**muggle:** now please help nomin were useless and renjun hyung just told me to ask jisung hyung

  


**gryffindor:** personally i think the key to a college boys heart is to look cute and make sure his cats like you

  


**hufflepuff:** a) u don't have a college boyfriend

**hufflepuff:** b) that literally only caters to minho hyung and

**hufflepuff:** c) minho hyung's type is literally just you you're not helping jisung jr. in any way

  


**muggle:** you know what

  


*** _jisung park_ has left 'Hogwarts***

  


**ravenclaw:** i can't say i didn't see it coming

  


  


  


+++

  


  


  


**[gen z solidarity (a.k.a cheek touch bois and friends) - 15 participants]**

**\- soobin choi, beomgyu choi, taehyung kang, kai heuning, ren jun huang, jeno lee, donghyuck lee, jaemin na,  
** **chenle zhong, jisung park, hyunjin huang, jisung han, felix lee, seungmin kim, jeongin yang -**

  


**cool jisung:** everyone here with college boyfriends can choke ****

**cool jisung:** thats like half of you so gtfo ****

  


**lame jisung:** listen just because you've been pining after ****** ****

**lame jisung:** for the past 27804278610473 years ****

**lame jisung:** does not give you the fucking permission ****

**lame jisung:** to disrespect my motherfucking boyfriend ****

  


**dandy:** jisung u don't have a boyfriend yall aren't dating yet

**dandy:** also you bitch about minho on the literal daily who you tryna fool ****

  


**feetlicks:** han jisung exposed everybody ****

  


**lame jisung:** felix you too? ****

**lame** **jisung:** betrayed by not one but two of my best friends? ****

**lame jisung:** who's next? Hyunjin? ****

  


**australia-boo:** actually i'm contractually obligated to agree with everything felix says ****

**australia-boo:** thats how he wins arguments with changbin ****

  


**lame jisung:** i- ****

  


**moominjun:** personally i love my college boyfriend ****

  


**jaemie oliver:** of course you do ****

**jaemie oliver:** lucas is six feet tall and has the face of an actual god ****

**jaemie oliver:** literally the rest of us could never ****

  


**moominjun:** should i be feeling threatened ****

**moominjun:** because jaemin could one hundred person steal my mans ****

  


**jaemie oliver:** i know right? ****

**jaemie oliver:** how do i not have a boyfriend what

  


**australia-boo:** personally i think me jaemin beomgyu and felix could steal all ur mans

**australia-boo:** plus chenle because uwu

**australia-boo:** the five of us should date

  


**jaemie oliver:** imagine the power

  


**beomgyuwu:** hyunjin your brain is just!!!

**beomgyuwu:** incredible!!!!

  


**feetlicks:** im down we just gotta let changbin down gently

  


australia-boo: don't worry i'll do it

  


**moominjun:** um

**moominjun:** i can't tell whether they're joking or not

  


**lame jisung:** honestly they're my best friends and i can't either

  


**president lele:** as president

**president lele:** i now pronounce hyunjin hyung, felix hyung, jaemin hyung, beomgyu and i

**president lele:** as the nations official power couple

**president lele:** suck it commoners

  


**cool jisung:** i hate this goddamn family

  


**ringdingdong:** see we were so much more organised when mark was here

  


**moominjun:** donghyuck

**moominjun:** if you mention mark ONE MORE TIME

**moominjun:** i will get soobin to kick you out

**moominjun:** stop pining you insufferable little twat and ask him tf out

  


**ringdingdong:** ...

**ringdingdong:** ouch

  


**jin stan:** dw donghyuck i won't kick you out

**jin stan:** but also wow renjun snapped

  


**moominjun:** suck it up old man

  


**jin stan:** you're older than me???

  


**moominjun:** not in spirit

  


**jin stan:** ....

**jin stan:** fair enough

  


**trotsky:** hey hyung's what did i miss?

  


**feetlicks:** YANG JEONGIN

  


**australia-boo:** YANG JEONGIN

  


**lame jisung:** YANG JEONGIN

  


**trotsky:** why do i have the overwhelming feeling

**trotsky:** that something is going to go very wrong very soon

  


**president lele:** thats what you get for being a communist

  


**trotsky:** I WAS JUST REALLY INSPIRED BY KARL MARX OKAY

**trotsky:** AND I LIKE TROT MUSIC

**trostky:** ALSO YOU'RE LITERALLY CHINESE

  


**presdient lele:** fuck

**presdient lele:** well

**president lele:** he's not wrong

  


**cool jisung:** did i mention that i hate this goddamn family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - jisung h i think? maybe beomgyu? idk


End file.
